timespaceandchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carys Barton
History Carys Barton was born in Santa Cruz, California, but she didn’t stay there for long. Both of her parents were in the military which meant moving was a yearly occurrence at the very least. The military was a big deal in their family. Carys’ grandparents had met in WWII, her grandmother was a nurse. Her parents met when they were stationed on the same ship for a tour of duty, and there was more than a little pressure for their kids to choose a branch of the military to enter as well. All of the Barton kids were rock climbers from the moment they had the upper body strength to learn. Climbing was a family activity and there was hardly a weekend in the summer where they didn’t pack up the truck and find a few good cliffs or caves depending on their current location. If it looked climbable, they tried it. One of the benefits of being the youngest of five was that you picked up a lot of skills along the way. Every time one of her siblings started learning something new, Carys was tagging along, training with them. Her two oldest brothers were twins. Sean became a Navy SEAL, Richard went into the Marines. They taught the rest of the siblings how to dive and swim like pros. Jenny, the next youngest went into the Army and got stationed in Israel. She taught everyone Krav Maga, the martial art that the Israeli defense forces used. David went into the Army as well and became a sniper. He made sure that Carys became a good shot. Carys decided to follow in her Uncle’s footsteps and enter the Air Force. She’d wanted to be a pilot since middle school, actually, ever since they went on a helicopter tour of the glaciers when they lived in Alaska. Her Uncle pulled some strings to get her flying lessons on the base when she was 16. By the time she joined the Air Force at 18, she could already fly a helicopter with her eyes closed. Carys also got her license as a fighter pilot, but mostly sticks with flying helicopters. When she was training on the west coast she heard about UNIT for the first time, she wanted to get more information but her Dad told her it would be a waste of time, she should focus on her training. Carys agreed not to pursue anything with UNIT, but the idea stayed in the back of her mind. Last year she got stationed in London. That’s when the name UNIT started popping up again, usually in connection with the strange events that seemed to happen around the city. Carys started poking around for information on UNIT, but found that they kept a pretty tight lid on their activities. She had just started to consider giving up when an officer from UNIT showed up on base asking for her name. Apparently they were looking for new recruits and they had heard about her poking around for information. The whole process of joining was much easier than she had thought. Carys shook a few hands, did a few interviews, and passed a few tests, then found herself being introduced as the newest member of UNIT. Thus far, Carys has enjoyed working with UNIT even though she hasn’t had the chance to fly alien spacecraft like she’d been hoping. It’s still interesting work with interesting people, and she knows it’s only a matter of time before she gets some alien interaction of her own.